To Lose and Lose Again
by animeangel9
Summary: Its been a while since Heero 'died', and his partner Relena Dorlin took a path in life that ended up in a deadly run-in with her FORMER friend and companion.


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Unfortunatly (  
  
TO LOSE AND LOSE AGAIN  
  
"HEERO!!!!" Relena watched as Gundam zero one was struck by the falling colony. Everything had blown up an impact. "Heero………HEERO!!!!"  
  
'Heero…' Relena Dorlin now stalked through the halls of the Preventors building on colony L1. "This place brings back painful memories. I'll just do what I have to and get it over with." Turning the corner she shook up an aerosol can in her hand and sprayed- the hall was laced with lasers. She looked for the main beam, and the eye. On finding it she took out a mirror with the magnification of 200 and positioned it. The beam bounced back towards the eye, destroying it on contact. She quickly ran across down the hall and found the door she wanted. She took out from her pocket a glass eye that she replicated from a gundam pilot "Pilot 02 needs to be more on guard, a dog could have mauled him and he wouldn't wake up. She also typed in the ID on his dog tag. The doors opened and she stepped in. How the hell am I suppose to do this? she looked at the rows and rows of file cabinets. I need to find information on White Fang. She looked in W, but found nothing. She searched P for Peacecraft, Z for Zechs even L for Libra, but found nothing. Mabey they were already destroyed? She decided to check O for Operation Meteor, and surprisingly found a folder. In it were plans for Operation Meteor and how White Fang got started. It even contained files on the Gundams and their pilots. She looked through each and gasped as a familiar face appeared in a picture. "Heero…" she gazed longingly at the photo. Tears began to trickle down her face. She put the picture in her vest pocket along with a picture of is Gundam and closed the folder. She began to move out…  
  
"Shit."  
  
She checked to see if her gun was loaded and took of the safety. She raised her gun. She swore she heard a noise from outside the door. She can kill them instantly, after all- she learned from the best. Her mind began to wander. "Why does he always send me on missions like this when he knows its going to remind me of him… dammit!!!" Relena felt herself being roughly shoved into a file cabinet. The top draw fell open, and papers floated everywhere. Using this as a cover she ran to the other side of the room and tried to take aim.  
  
"Drop your weapon"  
  
She squeezed the trigger. Silence.  
  
She suddenly felt her gun being rung from her hand, it fell to the floor. Silence.  
  
She then felt cold steel being pressed against the back of her neck. "I told you to drop your weapon, you got anything else on you?" his voice was a low growl. He proceeded to pat her thighs to check for more weapons, he moved up over her waist- her stomach and kept going.  
  
Relena felt violated and embarrassed, not only was she caught on a mission, but her capturer was trying to take advantage of her!??!! "Hey!"  
  
"A girl…" he didn't sound too surprised, just amused. "What's your name"  
  
"My name is Relena Dorlin and I work under White Fang in command by Lieutenant Zechs Merquies."  
  
"White Fang, " he said the name with such disgust that Relena could feel the low pH levels oozing from his blood, his blood? Hn, so he got hit after all- I thought my skills got rusty overnight.  
  
"…White Fang was destroyed a long lime ago, along with Zechs and his little sister Relena. So cut the crap and tell me the truth now."  
  
"What! I am not lying- I am Relena Dorlin and my brother is still alive, he was never on Libra when it destroyed Gundam Wing Zero."  
  
At those words Relena was shoved against the wall, hand wrapped around her neck- suspended in mid air.  
  
"Bitch, let me enlighten you…"  
  
Relena's world was getting dark  
  
"…I am the pilot of Gundam Wing Zero Custom name: Heero Yuy and I would never be killed by that SOB you call a brother"  
  
"Heero…." Relena watched as he gripped her neck and tighten his hold. Her dreams were crushed in an instant. "Why, Heero……………HEERO!!!!"  
  
Hey guys- should I continue this- This was supposed to be a one-shot, but im not sure. Mail me or review me if you think I should- thanx! 


End file.
